Sorry, Wrong Txt Act III
__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Goals Wait for text from Perry (5h) Act at Panoramic Studios in Hollywood |rewards = +110 +220 |location = Panoramic Studios|previous = Sorry, Wrong Txt Act II|characters = |following = Night Out LSV Fashion Show}}Lane Wheeler has some crappy news. The actress Emma Lawrence, who were supposed to play the role of Dylan, has been convinced to be in Rival's film Hella Rich N Beautiful instead. You're running out of time to enter Panoramics Short Film Fest, and Lane has to quickly come up with a new actor to play the part of Dylan. When you meet him at Panoramic Studios you find out he's convinced Kylie Jenner to play Dylan! Available Actions Tap pointers and complete actions to gain stars. ? Time limit: 4 hours needed: 48 5-''' '''rating reward: +100 +312 Dialogue Before filming= |Dialogue #1 = hey (Y/N). got some crappy news. remember how I told you I lined up a really good actress named Emma Lawrence to play Dylan? |Your Dialogue #1 = yeah |Dialogue #2 = (Rival) convinced her to be in (Rival)'s film Hella Rich N Beautiful instead |Your Dialogue #2 = :( |Dialogue #3 = we're running out of time to enter the panoramic short film fest. i'm going to try to find someone to play dylan. can you meet me at panoramic studios to film the ending of the movie? |Your Dialogue #3 = sure |Dialogue #4 = wish me luck |Your Dialogue #4 = gl }} |-| During filming= |Dialogue #1 = Hey, Mack!|Your Dialogue #1 = Hey, Lane.|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = Okay, so this is how the movie ends. Your clues lead you to a condo - where you find a dead body on the floor.|Your Dialogue #2 = Whose body is it?|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = It's Lyla, the woman who convinced you an innocent man named Zachary commited murder, a man who spent 20 years in prison for a crime he did not commit.|Your Dialogue #3 = Dang.|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = Turns out, it was Lyla's apartment you were spying on. It was Lyla who you were chasing through the club. All of this was orchestrated by Dylan to make you the prime suspect for Lyla's murder. And that text that Dylan got that started all of this? She sent it to herself.|Your Dialogue #4 = But why?|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = Dylan is the daughter of Zachary, the innocent man you put in jail. Now like any Hollywood movie, Dylan admits to the whole plan in painstaking detail. Tragically, your character Mack can't do anything about it.|Your Dialogue #5 = Why?|Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = Dylan spiked your bubble tea with a deadly poison to make this look lika a murder suicide. So Dylan turns out to be a classic femme fatale.|Your Dialogue #6 = But who will play her?|Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = Someone call for a femme fatale?|Your Dialogue #7 = Kylie!|Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = I can't believe (Rival) stole your actor. That's so lame. Alright, let's do this and win this competition.|Your Dialogue #8 = (Fist bump.)}} |-| After filming= |Dialogue #1 = (Y/N)! sorry, wrong txt won the audience choice award at the panoramic studios short film fest! |Your Dialogue #1 = sweet |Dialogue #2 = that award is going to open a lot of doors for me. thank you so much for being in the film! |Your Dialogue #2 = you're welcome |Dialogue #3 = i'll see you around! |Your Dialogue #3 = for sure }}